My Hero
by Mr. KP
Summary: Oneshot. Tails pride is nearly broken, but all it takes is a vist from a little rabbit to bring his spirts back. TxC near the end.


**My Hero**

Tails sat on the corner of the roof of his small house, located on the outskirts of Station Square. The Sun was still high in the sky, its radiance unmatched. Below him, small paths that lead to the train station were the only thing other than his house that protruded from the land. He took a deep breath and drew his knees in closer to his body, hugging them to his chest.

He couldn't really understand why he felt the way he did, but he knew that it was making him…ashamed. Ashamed about his low strength, ashamed of his tiny frame, and ashamed of his role as a hero.

"_If only I were stronger…why am I so weak!?"_ His innermost voices almost screamed at him.

He thought back, thought back to why he felt the way he did, and hoped that somewhere, deep in the murky, bad memory, that he may find the answer he was looking for.

* * *

_2 hours earlier…_

_Tails peeked around a corner, cringing at the 3 security cameras leering at the floors and walls of the dark corridor. He quickly turned back and took from his tails three tiny, little devices that looked like paper airplanes, but were actually small electric projectiles that would render the cameras useless._

_Tails knew that he had to be careful, as Sonic and Knuckles were fighting off the hordes of Eggman robots in the main hall. They had all infiltrated Eggman's mountain base in a rescue attempt of Cream the Rabbit, who had been nabbed by the nefarious doctor._

_Tails had scaled the base, looking for the hold or prison section, cleverly sneaking his way through, stealthily passing robots and other cameras. He had finally found the prison holds, and was now ready to take out the last three cameras._

_He aimed and fired, throwing all three of them like ninja shuriken. With deadly accuracy, they all hit their targets, sparks flying from the now broken machines. Quick as a shadow, Tails dashed across the hall and saw a series of cells. He knew Cream was in one of them, so he quickly started looking into all of them._

_In the third one down, he finally saw a figure, and he could tell immediately it was Cream. She had been chained by her hands to the wall, and there was another chain around her waist. Her head was tilted down, as if she had been sleeping._

_Tails quickly took out a paper clip that had been twisted straight, and stuck it into the lock of the cell. He quickly went to work turning and picking at the lock. After about a minute, he finally got it, and he swung open the cell. He ran over the little girl and whispered gently, "Cream?"_

_The bunny's head rose up a little, and she opened her eyes, seeing her friend right in front of her. _

"_Tails!!"_

"_Yeah, it's me!"_

"_You…you came to save me!"_

"_That's right! Hang on; I'll have you free in one flick of my two tails!"_

_He went to work with the paper clip, and had soon picked all the locks on the chains trapping Cream. She fell, exhausted from being hung there for so long, and Tails caught her in his arms. He pet her back as she lay there._

"_Don't worry. It'll be okay. Now let's get out of here! Sonic and Knuckles are waiting!"_

_He started to scoop her up bridal style, but he stopped as soon as he realized that Eggman and about 4 robots were just staring at him as he rescued his friend._

"_Bwa ha ha! You thought it would be so simple to take her back? And here I was thinking you were smart! Looks like I have a new captive!"_

_The robots immediately grabbed Tails, but he fought back, reaching into his tails and pulling out a golden ring, crackling with electricity. He took aim and threw it at the one who held him, and it fell to the floor, shaking. The other one went to hit him, but he ducked and destroyed the machine with a flick of his tails. The other two, however, charged him at the same time, and he was tackled to the ground, his arms being held behind him._

"_You're weak, and you'll always be weak Tails! You might as well just stop trying to be a hero, because it is apparent that you're not!" Eggman laughed at him. Tails felt tears sting his eyes as the robots dragged him to his feet. While one held him, the other one grabbed Cream._

_Suddenly, the robot holding Tails ceased to exist, as did the one holding Cream. Tails saw a familiar blue blur land in front of his astonished eyes._

"_Sonic!!"_

"_Yep! Looks like I got here just in time too!" Sonic winked and gave the thumbs up to his lifelong buddy._

_Eggman was fuming with anger, so much that his bald head had a tint of red to it._

"_Ooohh…you'll pay for this, Sonic! We'll meet again!"_

"_I wouldn't bet on it, Eggman! Look behind ya!"_

_Eggman turned around right into Knuckles' uppercut. He fell to the ground, one lens of his glasses shattered and several teeth missing._

"_Aw, Knuckles, can't you hit harder?" _

"Shut up! At least I knocked him out!"

"_Whatever. Tails, Cream, let's get going! We'll let G.U.N. take care of the good doctor!"_

_Tails nodded, and he helped Cream up as they 4 animals left the base behind…

* * *

_

Tails stopped remembering there, finally realizing what his problem was.

"I couldn't help her on my own…" he whispered to himself.

The thought had haunted him ever since he and Sonic had first beaten Eggman together. He was the sidekick, not even good enough to be an actual hero, and to his credit, all he had was a fluke win over Eggman. He hung his head low and felt tears deep inside him begin to well up. He was about to just break out sobbing when a smooth and calming voice stopped him, "Tails, is that you?"

He quickly whipped around to see Cream standing on the opposite side of the roof. Tails noticed that Cheese wasn't with her, but then quickly wiped his eyes of the tears that hat started to form in his eyes.

"O-oh, hey Cream! Did you…need something?"

"Tails, were you crying?"

"W-what!? Of course not! I was just thinking about a new invention out here…"

"You don't have to lie, Tails…"

Tails obviously fake smile turned into a frown as he put his head down again. Cream slowly walked over to him and held his hand, much to the young fox's surprise.

"Why were you crying? You can tell me."

Tails tried to make one last save, "Seriously, there's nothing wrong!"

Cream just gave him a worried look, and that finally made him speak the truth.

"Well…ya see, I've…felt really bad ever since we got back from Eggman's base…and I couldn't figure out why, but looking back, I finally figured it out…"

"What is it? Why do you feel bad?"

"Because…I'm a fake."

Cream's chocolate eyes grew wide, before she popped the million dollar question, "What do you mean!?"

"I've thought for so long that I was a hero, bringing justice to the world and protecting the people in it. It's not true. All I ever do is get kidnapped and beat up, finally letting Sonic bail me out at the last minute. That's what happened today…"

Tails' tears finally started spilling out, and his voice rose with anger.

"And…I'll never be one! I'll go my whole life being a worthless sidekick who can never do anything on his own! I'm helpless, I have no strength, and the only thing I'm good for is to make stuff for my REAL hero best friend!! Like today, when I finally got to you, only to be beat up by Eggman's robots! Don't you see? I'm no one's hero! NO ONE!!!"

He finally threw his head into his hands and started sobbing, overcome with emotion at his confession. Cream had tears in her eyes as well as she watched her best friend sob his little heart out.

"T-tails…"

"What is it?!"

"…It's not true…" she said, so quite that Tails almost didn't hear her over his heaving sobs.

"What?"

"You're lying…to yourself." "How would you know!? You don't have to deal with things like this!"

"Tails, please listen. You may not be as fast as Sonic, as strong as Knuckles, but you do have one advantage over all of them…"

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

Cream suddenly threw her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, "You're MY hero…"

Tails froze, a strong, warm feeling rising to his cheeks as Cream sat there with her arms around him. He started to speak after about two minutes, "What makes you say that?"

"You were the one who rescued me…"

"No, that was Sonic."

"No, YOU did! You unlocked my cell and freed me from those chains! As far as I'm concerned, it was you who saved me!"

Tails blinked a few times, before finally throwing his arms around the little girl cuddling him, "Thank you, Cream! Thank you so much…"

"You're wrong again, Tails!"

They both laughed, "How am I wrong this time?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to be thanking you!"

She quickly placed a small kiss on his cheek, bringing a blush to both of their faces. He then stood up and offered his hand to her, "Would you like to come inside?"

"I'd be honored!"

She quickly took his hand and he helped her up and held on with a strong grip. Tails then placed a small kiss on her forehead,

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"Anytime…my Hero!"


End file.
